Medical research in the second half of the 20th century has produced, and continues to produce, an ever increasing body of knowledge. The complexity and interrelationships of various diseases and the analytes that may be detected in various diagnostic tests for diseases are more than sufficient to tax the capacity of most medical practitioners. To aid medical practitioners in disease diagnosis, computerized expert systems have been developed to collate medical diagnostic data with various diseases to guide physicians in prescribing treatments for their patients. Such prior art medical diagnostic systems do not adequately provide a framework for analyzing the individual patient's diagnostic results to collate such results into a disease analyte pattern. Furthermore, such systems do not address therapeutic and/or contraindicated treatment strategies.
One method, described in PCT Publication Number WO 97/20496, uses the mean value of human experience test results to determine a presence level of a particular indicator for an individual. The use of the mean value does not provide an accurate determination of whether an individual's indicator levels are within a normal range.